


Where I Should Be

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [21]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Baz pov, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2017, Kissing, M/M, Royalty AU, Secret Relationship, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Baz is a prince who's supposed to be entering an arranged marriage, but that's not what he wants to do.





	Where I Should Be

I should be at dinner right now. I should be sitting at the awkwardly proper and silent dinner table, eating fancy food and behaving with unrealistically good manners. I should be sat there with my parents and the family that would be so good for our kingdom. I should be making uncomfortable eye contact with their daughter, whom I do not know, while they discuss the terms of our marriage. 

I should be sitting there silently, pretending that I’m okay with marrying a complete stranger for the sake of the kingdom, and she should be doing the same. The dinner should come to its end, and she and I should sit there bonding over the fact that we don’t want to marry each other. Her parents should be assuring us that arranged marriages aren’t as bad as they seem and that theirs is working out great, and their daughter (Agatha, I think) should be raising an eyebrow at me as if to say “no it isn’t”.

But just because something should be happening it doesn’t mean that it is happening.

My mother, who should be sitting silently at the table politely nodding along with everything my father says, is pacing back and forth in the dining hall asking guards for updates.

My father, who should be discussing the terms of the marriage I haven’t had a chance to approve of with Agatha’s father, is speeding trough the corridors and telling servants to help him look for me.

Agatha’s mother, who should be sitting alongside mine, also nodding quietly and sometimes insisting that arranged marriages are great, is standing awkwardly in the dining room and waiting for news about my whereabouts.

Agatha’s father, who should be on the other end of the discussion about my entire future, is doing the same as his probably not so beloved wife, except he’s far angrier about it. He’s muttering about unprofessionalism and bad treatment, and his wife is embarrassed to be associated with him right now.

Agatha herself, my supposed bride-to-be, who should be highly uncomfortable at the dinner table, is secretly hoping that nobody will find me and making an escape plan in case I do come back.

The dinner, which we should all be eating, is going cold on the table.

And I, who should be suffering at that same dinner table, am hidden in a wardrobe kissing the servant boy who should be serving us. I’m running my hands through his curls and counting every mole on his face and kissing him like there’s no tomorrow, because when they find me there won’t be. At least not for us. He knows this too, and responds to my kisses in a way that reflects it.

And despite everything telling me otherwise, I feel like this is where I should be after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that was the shortest one yet but I think it's cute
> 
> Also, this is my 30th Snowbaz fanfic! That's a lot of fanfics!  
> Especially considering I started writing Snowbaz like four months ago
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
